A variety of water gun devices have been described in the prior art. These devices have configurations ranging from manual piston pumps, which dispel a pump chamber's fluids when compressed, to pressurized systems, which typically use a pumping means to pressurize a water-containing chamber that will later be dispelled. Furthermore, water gun embodiments using electrical pumps have also been described in the prior art.
These configurations have a number of innate problems because of their inherent complexity. The first and most notable of these is the considerable cost associated with the manufacturing of such intricate configurations. The large number of parts and their extensive time of assembly can often lead to substantially higher costs. As a general rule, these configurations' greater number of parts directly leads to greater costs.
In addition, this inherent complexity can also lead to an increased likelihood of mechanical failure. For example, pressurized systems commonly have difficulties with pump jams, part breaks, and the like. Meanwhile, devices relying on electrical pumps can have numerous troubles and reliability issues relating to the electrical motors they depend on. All of these difficulties can significantly reduce the overall quality of use.
Finally, such complexity can augment complexity of use and further detract from the overall enjoyment of the user. For example, pressurized squirt guns often require numerous pumping motions to pressurize the chamber before any water can be dispelled. This activity can be both exhausting and irritating during repeated use. Similarly, devices using electrical power often require new batteries in order to be used. This dependency can be another irritating factor as well as an additional cost associated with such complex configurations.
The water gun prior art is also limited in its capability to issue a broad blast of water. Such a water blast is often preferable because of its dense shooting area and lessened need for aiming—a wide-range blast of water can easily soak a person with one shot. Thus far, the prior art has primarily disclosed configurations for dispelling a stream, often steady, of fluid from a nozzle. However, in many cases, for the previously mentioned reasons, it is preferable to launch a broad, splattering blast of water.
Accordingly, a simple, inexpensive, and reliable water gun configuration that does not require numerous parts or a complicated method of use is desirable. In addition, a water gun that aptly delivers a dense blast of water is as well desirable.